deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Game With A Mean Storyteller/09 Jan 2011
(7:31:59 PM) Crowns: To recap: Crowns, Staff and Birds got thrown out of the Lap, investigated the Penitent, left for Paragon. (7:32:06 PM) Crowns: Mist flies in due to Insane Troll Navigating. (7:33:47 PM) ***Crowns is all like "Oh haaaaiiii. You missed a perfectly good bar brawl. Apparently the barman lost a leg." (7:35:37 PM) Crowns: !roll 5+3+4+5+4+6+4+5+5+5+1+6+5+1+4+4+4 (7:35:37 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "5+3+4+5+4+6+4+5+5+5+1+6+5+1+4+4+4": 5+3+4+5+4+6+4+5+5+5+1+6+5+1+4+4+4. Total: 71. (7:35:59 PM) Crowns: !roll 3+8+8+4+16+6+10+4+8 (7:36:00 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "3+8+8+4+16+6+10+4+8": 3+8+8+4+16+6+10+4+8. Total: 67. (7:36:01 PM) Remmon: !5+3+4+5+4+6+4+5+5+11+4+4+4 (7:36:01 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "5+3+4+5+4+6+4+5+5+11+4+4+4": 5+3+4+5+4+6+4+5+5+11+4+4+4. Total: 64. (7:44:07 PM) Crowns: So. Um. (7:46:03 PM) ***Birds twirls his beard. (7:46:37 PM) ***Crowns can't remember Birds having a beard. (7:46:49 PM) Birds: This was most obviously OOC. (7:47:02 PM) Mist: Birds is dwarf, female dwarfs have better beards than the males. (7:47:13 PM) Mist: Everyone knows this. (7:47:34 PM) Remmon: Righto. (7:47:42 PM) Crowns: Crowns, Birds and Staff suddenly pop in on Agatae. (7:47:52 PM) Remmon: Go meet eachother in a tavern in Dan-Far-Noh (7:48:03 PM) Remmon: All good adventures start in a tavern, after all (7:48:22 PM) Crowns: !exalted 1 (7:48:22 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (9). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:48:31 PM) ***Crowns makes temperance check, restricts himself to drinking. :p (7:48:44 PM) ***Birds drinks a bit too. (7:49:31 PM) Crowns: "Birds? Am I very drunk?" (7:49:36 PM) Crowns: "Because I think I see Mist over there." (7:49:40 PM) ***Crowns points at someoen with sunglasses. (7:49:57 PM) ***Birds looks. (7:49:59 PM) ***Mist is stood behind the bar, wearing a white shirt and a dark blue bowtie, sunglasses on, serving drinks. (7:50:21 PM) Birds: "That's Mist. I can't hazard a guess why he's employed here." (7:50:43 PM) Crowns: "Mist? Am I very drunk?" (7:50:49 PM) ***Mist passes out drinks, doing all the usually bartendy stuff. (7:52:31 PM) Birds: "You don't appear to be very drunk. Neither am I." (7:52:44 PM) Birds: "This means that's Mist, barring uncommon effects." (7:53:34 PM) Crowns: "Okay. Mist, can you get me something with uncommon effects so I have an excuse to see you here?" (7:53:40 PM) ***Mist is b being like, the most awesome bartender ever, just standing there and cleaning the same glass, over and over with a slightly dirty rag. (7:54:10 PM) ***Mist looks over his sunglasses at Crowns, "Mist? Dunno who you're talking about, buddy. If you want something strong, we got that though." (7:54:27 PM) Birds: "How did you find us? And what took you so long?" (7:54:42 PM) Crowns: "Shhh, Birds, we have to talk to him after work when he takes the sunglasses off." (7:55:12 PM) Mist: "Dunno what you're talking about, lady. I've been workin here since I was a kid." (7:55:37 PM) ***Birds glances at Crowns. "That's only if you want to compromise to his eccentric mentality." (7:55:37 PM) ***Crowns is engaging in drunken logic, which is very like insane troll logic! (7:55:50 PM) Crowns: "Well, I'm drunk, aren't I?" (7:56:16 PM) Birds: "Yes, I rescind my previous assesment." (7:57:01 PM) Crowns: "Not-Mist, when do you go off duty?" (7:57:37 PM) Mist: "Still dunno who you're talkin to, buddy." He replies, leaning back against the far wall, "Last orders are at 10." (7:58:07 PM) Crowns: "I think I'm not drunk enough to make sense of what he's saying. More drinks!" (7:58:32 PM) ***Mist shrugs, "If you've got the money to pay for it, whatever." (7:59:00 PM) ***Crowns has resources 3! (8:00:01 PM) Mist: Just as the bartend speaks, another patron enters the bar! A tall man with orange hair set in dreadlocks, wearing a Hawaiin shirt, he bears a striking resemblance to the Mist-like Bartender. He sits at the stool next to Crowns and Dusk, "Barkeep." He greets. "Tsim." The man behind the bar replies. (8:00:28 PM) Crowns: "On second thoughts, I think I'm too drunk. Mist never did this, did he?" (8:01:07 PM) Birds: "I think either we are being under some sort of illusion effect, or this is Mist's hometown." (8:01:38 PM) Crowns: "That second thought is very very interesting." (8:02:20 PM) ***Birds turns to the new guy. "I take it you're Mist's twin brother?" (8:03:13 PM) Mist: The bartender turns to Birds, "I think you've had enough to drink, little lady. I don't want to have to have Tsim here take you out." Tsim nods. (8:03:36 PM) Birds: "Figures." (8:05:16 PM) Crowns: "Okay. Let's retire somewhere until ten and, uh, practice cunning linguistics?" (8:05:57 PM) Birds: "You've been saving that pun, haven't you?" (8:06:18 PM) Crowns: "No." (8:07:05 PM) Mist: THe bartender and Tsim idly chat away. (8:07:44 PM) ***Birds stands up, pays up. "Not a bad idea, anyway. Let's do that." (8:09:32 PM) Crowns: (ffw?) (8:09:53 PM) Remmon: Time passes! It is 22:00 (8:09:55 PM) ***Crowns is less drunk later that evening. (8:10:32 PM) ***Birds is not drunk later that evening. (8:11:26 PM) ***Crowns heads back to the bar and looks for versions of Mist. (8:11:57 PM) ***Birds follows him. (8:12:01 PM) Mist: The barkeeper and Tsim are in the same place, still talking. It even seems that the bartender is cleaning the same glass with the same rag. (8:13:10 PM) ***Crowns waits for sunglasses to be removed. (8:14:03 PM) Mist: They do not come off! (8:14:38 PM) ***Crowns waits some more. (8:15:05 PM) Mist: They persist in not coming off! (8:15:12 PM) ***Birds waits too. (8:16:54 PM) Attilla_ Some.Dude@Nightstar-ca2fdd4e.threembb.co.uk entered the room. (8:17:52 PM) ***Crowns persists in waiting. (8:18:41 PM) Mist: ... He seems adamant in not randomly taking off his sunglasses. He does, however, leave the bar, shutting up shop behind him. (8:18:52 PM) ***Crowns sneaks around the back of the bar. (8:19:08 PM) Attilla left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (8:19:22 PM) Mist: The bartender and Tsim are walking home..! (8:19:30 PM) ***Crowns sneaks after them. (8:19:42 PM) ***Birds doesn't sneak. (8:20:24 PM) Mist: They're walking along roads and... Walking! (8:20:52 PM) ***Crowns follows. (8:21:32 PM) Mist: They both enter a house! ... What more are you waiting for!!! (8:21:46 PM) Crowns: The Reclamation. (8:21:51 PM) ***Birds waits around the tavern. (8:22:10 PM) Mist: I don't have the power to narrate the Reclamation into this game, take it up with Remmon! (8:22:46 PM) ***Crowns looks for ways to sneak into the house. (8:22:57 PM) Mist: It's a house, there are indeed windows and doors! (8:23:15 PM) ***Crowns Flawlessly Impenetrable Disguise as another twin brother of Mist! (8:23:38 PM) ***Crowns Lock-Opening Touch, screw sneaking, this is much funnier, walks into house. "Miiist!" (8:23:40 PM) Remmon: Crowns is now indistuingishable from Mist and the bartender (8:25:41 PM) Mist: Mist and Tsim turn to face you, Tsim is now wearing sunglasses and Mist isn't. The both stare. (8:25:56 PM) ***Crowns stares back. "Did you see Birds back at the bar?" (8:26:20 PM) Mist: "What are you doing in my house?" Mist asks. (8:26:32 PM) Crowns: "Being you?" (8:26:45 PM) Mist: "But you can't be me. I'm me!" (8:27:00 PM) Crowns: "Well so am I." (8:27:45 PM) Mist: "Well then! There is only one question that I wouldn't know the answer too that I would!" (8:28:37 PM) Crowns: "So what's the answer?" (8:29:13 PM) Mist: "Not the answer! But /the question/!" He pauses for effect, "/Why?/" (8:29:45 PM) Crowns: "I don't know." (8:30:41 PM) Mist: At this, Tsim throws his sunglasses on the floor. "It's not Why. IT'S HOW." He marches towards Mist3 and the door, "YOU ARE THE WORST BODY DOUBLE EVER." He grabs Crowns!Mist's wrist, "C'mon Crowns, we're leaving." (8:31:21 PM) Crowns: "You mean we're leaving Crowns behind." *points with other hand* "I'm you, that one is Crowns." (8:32:28 PM) Mist: He drags you along by the wrist, "I'm not you, you're you and I checked that I'm me." (8:32:35 PM) Crowns: "That's what I meant." (8:32:39 PM) ***Crowns gets dragged along. (8:33:28 PM) Mist: "I don't know anymore. Shut up!" He applies a second set of sunglasses and suddenly, all is right with the world once more. (8:34:53 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8: DexAth to break loose (8:34:53 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "DexAth to break loose": (7 2 4 6 1 5 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:34:59 PM) Mist: !exalted 5 (8:34:59 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (3 4 10 1 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:35:23 PM) Mist: !exalted 13: Clinch? Idk (8:35:23 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled "Clinch? Idk": (1 9 7 10 7 5 10 10 9 1 10 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = 12. (8:35:40 PM) Remmon: Crowns, you are not going anywhere (8:35:47 PM) ***Mist picks up Crowns by the wrist and holds him above his head, using him like a Birds dousing rod. (8:36:06 PM) Remmon: You don't see Crowns outside anywhere, Mist (8:36:13 PM) ***Crowns thinks this is undignified. (8:36:15 PM) Remmon: Err, Birds (8:36:16 PM) Mist: Crowns!Mist. (8:36:32 PM) ***Crowns attempts to pinch the other Mist's sunglasses and put them on! (8:36:40 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10:DexLarc (8:36:41 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "DexLarc": (2 2 5 6 8 5 1 4 1 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:36:59 PM) Mist: !exalted 5 (8:36:59 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (10 7 8 9 4). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:37:58 PM) Crowns: !exalted 3: Essence (8:37:58 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Essence": (5 2 10). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:37:59 PM) Mist: !exalted 3 (8:37:59 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (8 4 3). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:38:12 PM) Remmon: Suddenly, Mist's sunglasses go missing (8:38:21 PM) Remmon: It's considerably lighter all of the sudden (8:38:25 PM) Crowns: "Now I'm not Mist so I must be Crowns, right?" (8:38:42 PM) ***Mist doesn't notice! Vision is for those without awesome to guide them down the path of what-the-fuck-is-going-on-today. (8:39:11 PM) ***Mist continues to use Crown's like a Birds detector, this added vision doing wonders! (8:39:23 PM) ***Crowns shouts "THATAWAY" and points towards the bar. (8:39:55 PM) ***Mist power walks that way! (8:39:56 PM) ***Birds waits. (8:40:25 PM) Crowns: You see a Mist without sunglasses waving a second Mist with sunglasses pointing the way and approaching you. (8:41:04 PM) Mist: "Birds! I found Mist, we're leaving!" (8:41:43 PM) Mist: !exalted 2 (8:41:44 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (4 4). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:41:50 PM) Birds: !exalted 8: IntInv (8:41:51 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntInv": (3 7 3 3 2 8 2 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:41:59 PM) Crowns: "I'm not Mist!" (8:42:10 PM) Mist: "I might be!" (8:42:23 PM) Birds: "Okay, then." (8:43:56 PM) Crowns: (Crowns has StrAth 5, Mist 6?) (8:44:05 PM) Mist: (Mhm.) (8:44:09 PM) ***Birds is, by the way, wearing lamellar armour now. Not that you can see that well, with emblems of Air on it. (Since we were taking so long, I used my Craft to alter this much.) (8:45:06 PM) Crowns: "Right, Mist! Tell Birds who the other Mist is. Not me, the other other one." (8:45:39 PM) Mist: "I don't know I just met him today." Mist replies, waving Mist around. (8:45:58 PM) Crowns: "Right then! Birds, tell us Mists what you and Crowns and Silk have been up to!" (8:46:48 PM) Birds: "We've been traveling Creation counterclockwise, starting in the South-West. We've been at the Lap, and now we're heading to Paragon." (8:47:30 PM) Mist: "Of course, I know what that is being Crowns and all." (8:48:12 PM) Birds: "I have, since you arrived, worked out which one of you is which. Just for your information." (8:48:28 PM) Crowns: "Very well then." (8:48:32 PM) ***Crowns dismisses FID. (8:48:48 PM) ***Crowns takes off sunglasses and pockets them, not letting Mist grab them back. (8:48:55 PM) Mist: "No need! I shall return t obeing Crowns now!" Mist strikes a pose, hands on hips. (8:49:31 PM) Birds: "Of course." (8:49:32 PM) Crowns: *sudden musical number* (8:49:44 PM) Mist: "Shh, I'm onto something!" (8:50:44 PM) ***Crowns pauses musical number. Dancers all stop mid-stretch and look at Mist. (8:51:05 PM) ***Mist looks around, "... It happened once, dammit!" (8:51:59 PM) Crowns: *musical number resumes* "WON'T YOU TELL US ALL ABOUT IT" (8:52:20 PM) Crowns: *musical number goes largely unnoticed otherwise because this is the evening in a Cynis town.* :p (8:52:21 PM) ***Birds waits, slightly unamused. (8:52:30 PM) Mist: "WILL I? I'LL SCREAM AND SHOUT IT!" Mist sings back. (8:54:03 PM) Remmon: *Various people throw pots and pans at Mist, while shouting for the damned noise to stop (8:55:56 PM) ***Birds does not speak up, intending to wait this insanity out. (8:55:57 PM) ***Crowns catches pots and pans with ninja skills and unlikely contortions of appendages. (8:57:26 PM) ***Crowns stacks them all into a heap and then tosses them into a sink. Musical number ends. Sudden silence as people wait for Mist to speak. (8:59:37 PM) Mist: A spotlight focuses on Mist, who gets down on one knee, singing in falsetto. "Blooddrops on battlefields and killing without restrain. Bright silver claws and how they bring horrible pain. Brown trousers and bloodied necks that I wring. I FIND THAT MURDER IS JUST MY FAVOURITE THING." (9:00:31 PM) ***Crowns mutters "Quick, let's get out of here while they're still distracted." (9:00:42 PM) Remmon: *More pots and pans get thrown at Mist (9:01:24 PM) Mist: "I'M DOING A SOLO YOU UNGRATEFUL, WELL STOCKED KITCHEN HAVING PEOPLE." (9:01:40 PM) ***Mist follows quickly behind Crowns and Birds... (9:01:59 PM) ***Crowns exits stage left, shows two prepared agatae waiting for the escape scene. (9:01:59 PM) ***Birds follows Crowns. (9:02:51 PM) ***Crowns leads the party to fly out of here before Mist gets hunted down for admitting to being a psychopathic murderer, which, while it might not be unusual here by itself, is still a decent pretext to arrest him when he's also pissed off people enough to throw a lot of pots and pans. (9:03:14 PM) Birds: (Let's collect Silk on the way.) (9:03:29 PM) Remmon: (It's assumed you did) (9:05:14 PM) Remmon: Right. So... (9:05:53 PM) Mist: (I believe that everything has been perfectly explained. Moving on!) (9:05:56 PM) Remmon: To Paragon? (9:06:31 PM) Birds: Yes! (9:07:19 PM) Remmon: A week passes, you arrive near Paragon (9:07:21 PM) Crowns: A week later, teleporting by agatae once a day and otherwise lazing, we arrive at Paragon. (9:07:25 PM) Crowns: bah, ninjaed. (9:07:35 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4: IntLore (9:07:36 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "IntLore": (8 10 8 5). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:07:46 PM) Birds: !exalted 8: IntLore (9:07:46 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntLore": (3 10 3 8 4 5 3 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:07:50 PM) Mist: !exalted 3 (9:07:50 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (9 6 1). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:08:24 PM) Remmon: Paragon, a haven of wanted men, slaves and the poor, with crime rates so low they're almost impossible to believe. (9:08:45 PM) Mist: Time to change that! (9:09:41 PM) Remmon: The laws are not particularly restrictive, the Immaculate order has little influence in the city and every citizen must swear allegiance to the Perfect, who rules the city. (9:10:39 PM) Remmon: The Perfect's power is absolute, there have been no attempts at revolution or civil war and serious crimes are exceedingly rare. The few times they are committed, they are generally committed by outsiders (9:10:56 PM) Crowns: Suddenly going here seems like a bad idea. (9:10:57 PM) Remmon: Paragon is a trade hub, relatively open to visitors who may stay for no more than a season in the city. (9:12:59 PM) Birds: Interesting. (9:13:00 PM) Mist: What can one success buy me! (9:14:08 PM) ***Crowns hmmms. (9:14:10 PM) Remmon: Paragon is pretty? (9:14:41 PM) Crowns: "So. People here are law-abiding, suspicious of outsiders, and the ruler has absolute power. This sounds like one of the places where we need to go big or go elsewhere." (9:15:16 PM) Birds: "Yes. But it's not like we're looking for trouble." (9:15:21 PM) Birds: "Just passing through." (9:15:37 PM) Mist: "I can do big, I'll need people to line up though." (9:19:01 PM) Birds: "Let's not." (9:19:11 PM) ***Birds travels inside? (9:19:58 PM) Remmon: You head for the city's western gate, there's a constant stream of caravans and merchants heading in through here (9:20:41 PM) ***Mist does nothing that would be stupid to do, even Mist knows these things, ofc. (9:20:55 PM) Remmon: So Mist stops being Mist? (9:20:57 PM) ***Crowns is inconspicuous. (9:21:23 PM) Mist: Of course not, Mist is being opposite Mist. (9:21:24 PM) ***Crowns brings dematerialized agatae with the party in case they need a quick getaway again. (9:21:27 PM) Remmon: As you head through the gates, a number of guards step up and ask you to step inside please (9:21:40 PM) Birds: "Let's stop by a market or three. For shopping." (9:21:50 PM) Crowns: Step inside where? (9:21:56 PM) ***Mist hops up on spot, flailing his hands around, "SHOPPING!" (9:22:04 PM) Remmon: Inside the building just inside the western gate (9:22:37 PM) Crowns: Right then. (9:22:43 PM) ***Crowns complies, acts unnatural. (9:23:07 PM) Remmon: "What is the purpose of your visit to Paragon?" (9:23:34 PM) Crowns: "Tourism." (9:23:41 PM) Crowns: "We are traveling the South from west to east." (9:24:01 PM) Crowns: (Probably Low Realm?) (9:24:14 PM) ***Birds doesn't speak Low Realm, so defers to Crowns. (9:24:18 PM) Remmon: "I see. Where are you from?" (9:24:44 PM) Crowns: (name of Birds' glorious banana tyranny?) (9:25:37 PM) Crowns: "The Neck." (9:26:08 PM) Remmon: The guard jots some things down on a piece of paper (Anybody know firetongue?) (9:26:14 PM) ***Birds is somewhat tiny woman in lamellar armour. Minor appearance features might point to a Western heritage. She's blonde. And pretty. (9:26:33 PM) Crowns: (Not me. Seatongue and low/high/old realm.) (9:26:49 PM) Mist: (Sea and Low. No fire.) (9:28:25 PM) Remmon: "Will you need medical, miss?" (9:28:30 PM) Remmon: The guard adresses Birds (9:28:35 PM) Remmon: *medical attention (9:29:49 PM) Birds: "I don't speak whatever language you're speaking." (9:29:49 PM) ***Crowns translates to Seatongue for Birds. (9:30:00 PM) Birds: "No. I won't. Why?" (9:30:12 PM) Crowns: "She doesn't, why do you ask?" (9:30:25 PM) Remmon: "Well, she is looking rather pale..." (9:31:06 PM) Crowns: (9:31:26 PM) ***Birds shrugs. "I'm fine." (9:32:04 PM) Mist: Mist preoccupies himself with thoughts of all the awesome adventures that he's had over the passing months! (9:32:12 PM) Crowns: "She's fine." (9:32:55 PM) Remmon: "We'll have one of our doctors check her over, just to make sure she's not carrying any infectious diseases." (9:34:25 PM) Crowns: (9:35:42 PM) ***Birds looks at the guard crossly, insulted. "Do you say that to every patrician? I'll have you know that I am medically educated and assure you that I am not carrying diseases of any kind. Can this line of inquiry be dropped, please?" (9:35:53 PM) ***Crowns continues translating. (9:37:10 PM) Remmon: "Of course not. We are still going to require a medical examination before you are allowed into the city, however." (9:37:53 PM) ***Birds folds her arms, says nothing more. (9:40:02 PM) Remmon: "You can wait in the examination room." (9:40:14 PM) Remmon: He points to a spartan room with a bed, a desk and 2 chairs (9:40:32 PM) ***Birds goes there, mumbling and grumbling. (9:45:18 PM) ***Mist stands around, chillin (9:45:34 PM) Remmon: Righto. A few minutes later, a doctor shows up (9:45:44 PM) ***Crowns idles, then floors the accelerator (9:45:52 PM) Remmon: She heads into the examination room as well (9:47:48 PM) Remmon: !exalted 8: Examining Birds for diseases (9:47:48 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Examining Birds for diseases": (2 5 10 3 8 9 1 7). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:48:24 PM) ***Birds reluctantly goes along with the examination. (9:49:01 PM) Remmon: Birds is examined and given a clean bill of health (9:49:50 PM) Remmon: The doctor speaks briefly with the guard, after which she leaves (9:50:10 PM) Remmon: The guard then asks you to wait for a few minutes and steps out of the room hurriedly (9:50:46 PM) ***Birds leaves the examination room. (9:51:30 PM) ***Birds locates Mist and Crowns. "Damned procedures." (9:51:48 PM) ***Mist is maintaining chilling behaviour. (9:52:00 PM) Remmon: A few minutes later, the guard returns. (9:52:04 PM) ***Crowns is a patient nonpatient. (9:52:07 PM) Remmon: Behind him, a few more guards enter the room (9:53:51 PM) Remmon: "You've been invited to meet the dragonlord Kentigern Hadrian at his house." (9:54:02 PM) ***Crowns translates (9:54:22 PM) ***Mist leans over to the other two, whispering rather loudly in Seatongue, "It seems like a traaap." (9:54:57 PM) Birds: "Well. We shouldn't keep him waiting, then, should we?" (9:55:13 PM) Remmon: "Follow me." (9:55:17 PM) ***Crowns follows. (9:55:28 PM) ***Birds follows. (9:55:35 PM) ***Mist follows. (9:56:30 PM) Remmon: Another 4 guards follow as well, you head into the city in convoy (9:57:21 PM) Remmon: The outer areas of the city are mainly low quality housing, not quite bad enough to be called slums but nevertheless not a particularly pleasant place to live. (9:58:28 PM) ***Crowns makes a note of the way back. (9:58:32 PM) Remmon: As you proceed towards the city center, the houses become larger and better decorated, the shabby street stalls turn into actual storefronts, the streets are noticeably cleaner and it isn't long before you reach a section of the city within throwing distance of the palace walls, the houses are enormous and lavishly decorated. (9:58:52 PM) Remmon: Your escort leads you up to one such house and knocks on the door (9:59:18 PM) Remmon: A servant soon opens the door for you and you head inside, while the servant heads off to inform his master of your arrival. (9:59:26 PM) Remmon: Anybody want to note the nameplate on the house? (9:59:36 PM) Birds: Yes. (9:59:44 PM) Crowns: Is it not Kentigern? (10:00:18 PM) Remmon: It is Kentigern Hadrian, below that, in extra large golden letters is 'Mighty Bull of the Flawless Boulder' (10:00:44 PM) Crowns: Hmmmm. (10:01:09 PM) Mist: "I'm convinced it's still a traaaap." Loud whisper. (10:02:10 PM) Remmon: You are led into the lobby of the house, which is quite worthy of a house this size. It's at least 20 meters deep and 5 to 8 meters wide (10:02:15 PM) Crowns: "Then we can leeeeeeeave." (10:02:18 PM) Remmon: At its widest is a small indoor fountain (10:02:21 PM) Crowns: "It's not like we've broken any laws." (10:03:01 PM) Mist: "But murder is probably against the law! And being not in a trap usually involves murder." (10:03:40 PM) Crowns: "But it doesn't have to. Now stop worrying." (10:03:49 PM) Mist: Loud Whisper, Seatongue, etc. (10:04:04 PM) Birds: "Then just beat people unconscious instead." (10:04:47 PM) Remmon: The servant returns and speaks to the guard in a hurried firetongue. The guard adresses you "The dragonlord wishes to speak to me in private first. I shall be back shortly. Please wait here." (10:04:56 PM) Remmon: He is then led off by the servant (10:04:57 PM) Mist: "There's a fine line between unconcious and dead, I can not navigate such a line." (10:05:11 PM) Crowns: "Oh shush. We'll worry about that when the time comes. Or just fly out." (10:07:17 PM) Remmon: The guard returns shortly, with a large ornately dressed man followed shortly behind him. You note he is a wearing an impressively decorated breastplate and has a daiklave strapped to his back (10:07:40 PM) ***Birds bows respectfully. (10:07:45 PM) Remmon: "These are the guests? Welcome to Paragon!" (10:07:46 PM) Attilla_ left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (10:08:12 PM) Crowns: "Thank you!" *bows* (10:08:49 PM) Remmon: "Will you join me for lunch?" (10:09:15 PM) ***Crowns translates for Birds too. (10:09:19 PM) Mist: "Perhaps we shall! Are you a trap?" (10:09:39 PM) Remmon: "Your company does not understand Low Realm?" (10:09:43 PM) Remmon: *companion (10:10:51 PM) Birds: "Pardon me, lord, but I do not. I have not ever been to the Blessed Isle, and in my home, few speak it." (10:11:32 PM) Attilla Some.Dude@Nightstar-ca2fdd4e.threembb.co.uk entered the room. (10:13:10 PM) Remmon: "Does your other companion speak Seatongue as well?" (10:14:17 PM) Mist: "Yarrr!" (10:14:39 PM) Remmon: "Excellent. The dining room is just this way." (10:14:52 PM) Remmon: He heads into a large side room (10:15:00 PM) ***Crowns follows (10:15:56 PM) ***Mist follows along too. (10:16:00 PM) ***Birds follows. (10:16:10 PM) Remmon: You enter a large, lavishly decorated dining room. (10:16:18 PM) Remmon: Some servants are presently setting the table with lunch (10:17:00 PM) Remmon: "Take a seat, let us have lunch together." (10:17:14 PM) Crowns: "Thank you. Shall we introduce ourselves formally?" (10:17:18 PM) Remmon: "You are dismissed, sergeant. Return to your post." (10:17:28 PM) Remmon: The guard who led you here leaves (10:17:56 PM) Remmon: "Yes, I do believe introductions are in order here." (10:19:04 PM) Remmon: "I am Halic Kentigern Hadrian, also known as the Mighty Bull of the Flawless Boulder, dragonlord in the army of Paragon." (10:19:22 PM) Mist: "I am Mist, for a while I was Crowns. But no more!" (10:20:34 PM) Birds: "I am Lunin Adra. I come from the far West." (10:21:24 PM) Crowns: "I am the Crowns he speaks of, Broken Crowns. He is referring to an incident where I disguised myself as him for a practical joke. I serve as translator and facilitator for this group. In addition to Low Realm and Seatongue, I speak High Realm fluently." (10:21:24 PM) Crowns: "I have not yet learned Flametongue, but I am in progress. In addition, I study the language of the body, a universal speech for all would learn to defend themselves." (10:22:46 PM) Remmon: "And you've travelled here together all the way from the West?" (10:23:25 PM) Crowns: "That is correct." (10:23:31 PM) Birds: "We have. We're on a... how to put it - a self-appointed mandate to travel around Creation." (10:23:51 PM) Birds: "As in, counter-clockwise." (10:24:04 PM) Remmon: "So it would be safe to assume that the two of you know your companion is in fact a Lunar exalt?" He gestures towards Mist as he says this (10:24:26 PM) Mist: "Well," Mist replies, "I always had my suspicions." (10:24:32 PM) ***Crowns turns very slowly to look at Mist. (10:25:08 PM) Birds: "By the lack of immediate call for guards, I expect you don't have an overlarge problem with that fact, lord." (10:25:15 PM) ***Crowns keeps a very straight face as he considers his options, checks for skylights, counts weaponizable cutlery, and checks for guards. (10:25:54 PM) Remmon: There are no skylights here, but there are large, ground floor, windows that you could jump through. There's plenty of weaponizable cutlery around as well (10:26:08 PM) Remmon: There is a distinct lack of guards inside, but you suspect that might be different outside (10:27:01 PM) Remmon: "We've never really taken to whole Immaculate order's claim of anathema, no, you'll find people around here aren't as xenophobic as in many other areas." (10:27:39 PM) ***Birds relaxes somewhat. "That's fortunate." (10:27:59 PM) Birds: "Mist is a trusted comrade, Anathema notwithstanding." (10:29:00 PM) Remmon: "On the other hand, I do believe it would be a bad idea for a group of unaligned exalts to be wandering around Paragon unescorted, so when my sergeant informed me that the doctor told him one of you was a Lunar, I figured it would be a good idea if we got to know eachother." (10:29:17 PM) Mist: "I can't trust myself, but they do so it seems to be fine." (10:30:58 PM) Crowns: "Thank you." (10:31:27 PM) Remmon: "So, what is a group of Exalts actually doing here in Paragon?" (10:31:27 PM) Birds: "We appreciate it." (10:31:56 PM) Crowns: "We told pretty much the truth the first time - we are traveling around Creation. The reasons a little more obscure." (10:31:57 PM) Birds: "Originally, we intended to go shopping." (10:32:57 PM) Remmon: "Well, I suppose Paragon does make a fair bit of artifacts. We do not, however, sell many of them." (10:35:00 PM) ***Crowns leans over to Mist. "See, it wasn't a traaaaaaap." (10:35:22 PM) ***Mist leans back, "I'm holding out." (10:35:34 PM) Birds: "We didn't expect to buy artifacts. Provisions for the road ahead, some knick-knacks." (10:38:47 PM) Remmon: "Well, why don't you rest here tonight and join me to the palace tomorrow, you can meet the Perfect." (10:39:17 PM) Crowns: "Wonderful." (10:39:30 PM) Birds: "Certainly." (10:42:50 PM) Birds: !exalted 10 7 1 1: +1wp (10:42:50 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "+1wp": (7 7 9 8 4 9 6 1 3 2). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 6. (10:46:01 PM) xp194 chatzilla@58734C.C1B2EE.77A9E8.8362D5 entered the room. (10:49:25 PM) Crowns: So yeah. (10:50:46 PM) Remmon: So... Eating lunch then? (10:50:56 PM) ***Birds eats. (10:51:05 PM) Crowns: Yes. (10:52:02 PM) Remmon: You eat perfect quality food. It tastes perfect and is perfectly filling (10:54:01 PM) Crowns: !exalted 1 (10:54:01 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (7). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:54:48 PM) Remmon: After an hour, Lunch has been consumed and the servants start clearing the table (10:55:02 PM) Remmon: The dragonlord leads you out into the garden (10:55:11 PM) Mist: (I have a stamina excellency if stuff starts to get weird!) (10:56:22 PM) Remmon: (Does a large swimming pool and well maintained garden count as things getting weird?) (10:56:28 PM) ***Birds follows, commenting about the excellent food. (10:56:28 PM) ***Crowns is of the opinion that this is awesome and he should enjoy it. (10:57:10 PM) Remmon: "So, if you came here from the west, did you come by the Lap?" (10:57:50 PM) Crowns: "Yes." (10:58:03 PM) Mist: "I may have." (10:58:16 PM) Crowns: "We left in slightly less than good graces after someone saw me riding an agata. Are you familiar with them?" (10:58:45 PM) ***Birds is unsure why Crowns is being so forthright, but doesn't say anything. (10:59:08 PM) Remmon: "Winged demons, very beatifull as I recall." (10:59:40 PM) Crowns: "Correct. They also make for very good riding beasts. Unfortunately there was some focus on the 'demon' part, as I recall." (11:00:35 PM) Remmon: "I'm certain there was. I'd recommend you keep them hidden around town so as to not spook the locals." (11:00:54 PM) Crowns: "Certainly. I do." (11:03:08 PM) Remmon: "So, just what kind of exalts are you and your lady friend? Solars?" (11:04:46 PM) Birds: "Pretty much." (11:04:50 PM) Crowns: "I am. I don't know if I should speak for her."